


Enchanted

by Julii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Bottom Dean, I just want to try different pairings, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, everything's gay though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julii/pseuds/Julii
Summary: The destruction of a magical potion puts the bunker under the effect of a love spell - and Sam just wants to find a cure. If it wasn't for all the distraction... Edit: This story is currently on hiatus!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wants to join the hunter business and moves into the bunker. While clearing a storage room with Sam they find a small flask that starts some trouble.

“Come on, Dean-o, it’s no big deal,“ Gabriel said with his brand-name smirk imprinted on his face as he entered the bunker’s main room together with the older Winchester. Glancing around with a sleek smile surfacing when his eyes met Sam, the archangel sat himself on top of the table and shoved a couple of books to the side Sam had been reading until now.

With a raised eyebrow Sam looked up from his book about witchcraft in the 19th century and took a sip from his coffee mug. “What’s not a big deal?“ he asked his brother, surprised to see the archangel who for whatever reason was sitting on their table. 

Dean ran an uncertain hand through his dark blond hair and crossed his arms in front of his body as a show of defense. “Gabriel wants to join the team. Become a hunter,“ he said disapprovingly, frowning at his own words.

“Seriously?“ Sam asked with a doubtful undertone in the archangel’s direction, “You know you killed Dean like a hundred times, right?“

“That was ages ago,“ Gabriel replied without a scratch in his usual confidence and folded his legs over each other, “And besides, you tried to kill me too, at least twice.“ He jumped from the table to snatch Sam’s coffee mug from the surprised hunter’s fingers and took a big gulp, letting out a satisfied sigh at the taste. “So why don’t we put this aside and agree that we're on the same team here. Let me join the hunter business.“

With a startled look on his face Sam processed what had happened to his coffee before he shook his head. “Didn't Chuck just revive you some days ago? And you wanna become a hunter? Why?“ he asked. He couldn’t really understand why Gabriel acted the way he did, but then again the archangel had never been the most reasonable person. 

“I’m bored and heaven desperately wants a leader, now that Daddy’s gone with aunty Amara,“ Gabriel answered, took another sip and placed the empty mug back into Sam’s hands, giving the younger Winchester a suggestive wiggle of eyebrows before falling back into as much seriousness as the archangel was able to have. “And I’m so not up for leading a bunch of angels with daddy issues. Joining you is just the logical thing to do. And besides, I heard you guys have my brother dearest.“

“So you're here to bust out Lucifer,“ Dean followed. The older hunter didn’t get out of his defensive pose for a second and he had no reason to trust Gabriel, even though he probably was the least problematic of the archangels.

Gabriel gave him a disapproving look for an answer, as if Dean was the most stupid human being he had ever met. “You really think if I wanted Lucifer out I wouldn’t have done it by now?,“ he asked in a sarcastic tone, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at Sam, telling him without words how dense his brother was, “No, but I think it’s safest if I’m here to watch over him. If he gets free, none of you are strong enough to keep him on a leash, not even your little angel pal. What do you plan to do with Luci anyway?“

Sam took a moment to think about Gabriel’s words before replying: “We’re waiting for Rowena to come up with a spell to cage him again. Until then, we’re keeping him here. Cas is looking over him right now, but I guess you could help.“

Dean gave his brother a doubting look and furrowed his brows. “You’re not seriously considering Gabriel to stay here,“ he asked in disbelief before shaking his head at his brother. 

“Dean, think about it. Gabriel could seriously help us. With everything. Hunting, research, Lucifer. His angel powers are immense,“ he said with a glance over to the archangel who gave him a crooked smile.

“Your brother’s right, Dean-o,“ Gabriel approved. “So now that we’re past that, which room do I get?“ he asked and clapped his hands together in anticipation, a pleased smirk on his face. “Your coffee was nice by the way, Sammy. Could use one every morning,“ he said in the younger hunter’s direction.

“Hey, I didn't agree yet,“ Dean interrupted. He wasn’t too keen about having two archangels in his home, one was already a handful enough, even though Lucifer was chained up and guarded by Cas 24/7.

“Come on, Dean,“ Sam sighed, “Just let him stay.“ Even though Dean wasn’t fully convinced, he gave a disapproving grunt and left into the kitchen. “Fine,“ he said while leaving, more passive-aggressively than it had to be.

~~

“This is just a storage room,“ Sam said as he stepped in the more than dusty room together with Gabriel. A bunch of dirty shelves filled with books, boxes, bottles and containers which all looked more or less suspicious covered the corners of the small room that should be enough for the archangel to stay. “We put all this stuff somewhere else and you’re ready to move in. If we start now we’ll be finished in a few hours.“

“You know I can make all this gone by a snap of my fingers,“ Gabriel mentioned and demonstratively raised his hand, ready to make a move, but Sam just grabbed his wrist.

“No you won't,“ the hunter pressured with a piercing look filling his eyes as he stared into Gabriel’s. “These things were gathered by Men of Letters over centuries and you could destroy valuable material. We need to do this the human way.“

“The boring way,“ the archangel replied with a sarcastic roll of his eyes as he snatched his wrist from the hunter’s grip. “But if you say so, Samshine,“ he added with a persuasive smirk Sam couldn’t tell if just meant as a joke. But after all Gabriel was rarely ever serious about anything.

The two of them started moving boxes into another room while Sam uttered some muffled curses about actually losing rock-paper-scissors to his brother for once in his life, which was the reason why he had to help Gabriel with moving instead of Dean. The older Winchester was probably watching some Netflix with Cas somewhere else in the bunker, Sam assumed.

After an hour the room was finally half empty and Sam and the archangel decided to take a small break before continuing their work. A more or less exhausted Sam leaned to one of the massive shelves and opened the cap of a cold one before taking a sip.

“That’s some interesting stuff you guys got here,“ Gabe noticed as he took a closer look at a small purple flask from the shelves. He twisted the dusty bottle between the fingers of his left hand while scratching his neck with the other and watched the foggy looking liquid inside the glass flask create nebulous swirls. Holding it against the ceiling light he removed the plug and carefully held the opening under his nose to take a sniff.

Sam glanced at him cautiously and guided his beer to his lips to take another sip. “I’m not sure you should smell on it. Could be a spell,“ he commented unsure whether to stop the angel.

“Nah, I’m an archangel, Sammy. Nothing’s gonna happen,“ Gabriel replied, just before the flask slipped his fingers and hit the ground with a ear-piercing shatter. The foggy blue liquid instantly vaporized in the cold bunker’s air, only to be commented by a brief “Oops,“ from the archangel.

“Oops?“ Sam asked with an arched eyebrow in Gabriel’s direction, “That's all you have to say about destroying a possibly dangerous potion?“ He glanced down on the angel’s lips that looked… weird. They were of a healthy pink and soft and kinda beautiful and Sam had an inexplicable desire to place his own on them. He licked over his bottom lip and let his gaze look up to Gabriel’s eyes again. Those clear honey-coloured eyes that had the soft light of a summer morning in them…

“Everything’s okay, Samshine?“ Gabriel asked with his sweet angel voice and stepped a little bit closer so Sam could smell his deep scent lingering in the air. Gabriel brushed away the hair from Sam’s face with gentle fingertips and pinned the hunter to the wall to let his glance wander over Sam’s form that trembled softly under his touch. He then finally got up on his tiptoes to lay a mellow kiss onto Sam’s lips with the hunter bending down to reach him and ran his hand through the Winchester’s silky hair while letting out a small moan.

Sam didn’t know what was happening to him and the archangel, but he didn’t really care at this point. All he cared about now was the slow movement of Gabriel’s hips grinding against his legs and his tongue exploring the warm wetness of the angel’s mouth, tasting his tingly sweet scent on top of his tastebuds. He traced his shivering hands over the warmth of Gabriel’s back and scratched lightly to force a throaty groan out of the angel’s beautiful mouth in between the kisses they shared.

Gabriel looked deep into Sam’s needy and desireful dark eyes, and guided his hands down to Sam’s waistband to fumble with the fly in a messy attempt to open it. He took a panting breath as he started to plant kisses across Sam’s neck to make the hunter draw out a pressed moan and cling to Gabriel’s back with a stuttering move of his hips.

“I want you,“ Gabriel whispered into Sam’s ear before he started to nibble on it. Sam held tight to the angel with the one hand and clenched to the wall with the other to find physical support in it. His jolting legs barely held him up, so he stood half lying in Gabriel’s arms that moved up and down on Sam’s sides to finally stop at his pants and pull them down just a little bit to uncover Sam’s boxers. The hunter gave a faint needy whimper as he digged his searching hands into Gabriel’s hair.

“Do it,“ Sam murmured and forcefully pushed Gabriel down to his knees, who immediately grabbed Sam’s pants and underwear to pull them down to his ankles. He stopped for half a second to devour the look of Sam’s hard throbbing cock, and wrapped his lips around the head, a relishing moan leaving his mouth as he rolled his eyes back in pleasure. Sam was unable to answer this other than with a pleased groan of Gabriel’s name and a string of appreciative curse words.

Gabriel started to bob his head up and down around Sam’s member to feel the tip touch the back of his throat under the sweet melody of the Winchester’s guttural whimpers. A line of sweat rolled down Sam’s toned abdomen and the hunter pressed his shivering fingers through Gabriel’s hair to clench a fist of brown locks when the angel took his cock in more deeply than before. The angel swirled his skilled tongue around the shaft and made Sam groan some unintelligible blasphemies.

With another lick Gabriel released Sam’s cock from his mouth to give it a sloppy thrust with his hand. Leaving his pants on the floor he got back up to Sam and placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss on the hunter’s swollen lips without ever unclasping his firm grip around Sam’s twitching member. Sam whimpered something against his lips and weakly bit and licked his way down to Gabriel’s jawline.

Rutting their hips together they devoured each other with panting breaths and precome leaking cocks touching in a craving urge they both felt for each other. Sam’s hands gripped tight around Gabriel’s ass and buried his fingers in the flesh while the archangel guided his teeth over Sam’s neck down to his shoulders. Sam folded his palm around both their cocks and thrusted, forcing them to whine deep, feral moans. He rutted his hips against Gabriel as he tugged his broad hand over their touching members and with a few focussed strokes they came in unison all over their bodies.

Powerless they slumped down to the floor with their backs touching the wall and their chests heaving in exhaustion. It took a few minutes of blissful afterglow before Sam could press out some words. “Did… that really just happen?“ he asked without really expecting an answer from Gabriel, who was clearly still collecting his senses.

“I guess it did,“ the angel muffled with a puzzled glance at Sam, “Sorry, don’t know what came over me.“

“No, don't apologize,“ Sam muttered and pulled the angel closer to place a small peck on his dry lips, “It was amazing.“ A crooked, blissful smile laid across the hunter’s face as he ran his fingers through Gabriel’s sweaty hair.

“Yes it was,“ the angel chuckled and cuddled closer to Sam. He closed his eyes to focus on Sam’s earthy scent and when he felt the hunter’s body heat warm him, a smile rose up to his eyes.

Absentmindedly Sam caressed Gabriel’s arm with his fingertips and muffled some lovely nothings into the archangels hair together with some soft kisses against his scalp. “We should probably dress before my brother or Cas find us,“ he muttered sleepily, “And I guess we should find out what that potion was after we cleaned up the shards.”

“Just five more minutes, okay?“ Gabriel whispered and buried his face in Sam’s chest. It didn’t take a minute before Sam heard the angel produce some satisfied snores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to spend the day with Castiel, but something just feels off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Destiel smut ♡ have fun!

It was what they usually did. Dean would sit on the table with a cold one in his one hand and a book in the other, sometimes doing research, sometimes just reading for fun. Sometimes he had Sam’s laptop open to google stuff or read about whatever on wikipedia. Didn't really matter.  
Cas was always in the same room as him, doing _something_. Dean didn’t really know, and neither did he really care. But when they thought the other wasn’t looking, they glanced at each other. At least, that was what Dean assumed was happening. At least he looked at Cas. A lot. And sometimes, for a split second, Dean thought their eyes met. He would look down at his book again, pretending he didn’t see anything, but he would always ask himself if what he’d seen was real. Was Cas really looking at him? Was there something between them or was he just imagining things?

When Sam was around, it wasn’t as awkward. Dean would share long stares with Cas, pretending they were thinking or searching for the next best thing to say. Doing what Sam had jokingly titled “eye-fucking“. Dean enjoyed it, enjoyed all the little moments he could spend looking at Cas without being embarrassed. And damn, Cas was actually pretty handsome. In his weird, cute, dorky angel way, but still kinda handsome. With his messy dark hair, this weird trench coat he wore, his plump, pinkish lips… Sometimes Cas would subconsciously nibble on them when he was lost in thought, and they would flush in a healthy shade of red that made them look soo… Yeah, Cas was definitely handsome. In a friend or brotherly way handsome, of course.

Today was different though. There was something going on and Dean couldn't exactly tell what it was. Sam was somewhere deep in the bunker together with Gabriel trying to make space for the archangel to move in (what Dean still didn’t really approve) and therefore Cas and Dean were alone. Cas just needed some time off from guarding Lucifer and Dean really couldn’t blame him. He would’ve gone and watched the devil himself, but Cas had assured him several times that Lucifer was safely chained. No need to go somewhere else and leave Cas alone. Dean couldn't explain it, but Cas wanted him to stay. The Winchester furrowed his brow in thought – maybe there was something wrong with Lucifer and he should check? But to be honest, he felt the same way as his angel friend, he wanted to be with him. Maybe that was the thing that felt different today.

“Dean, we should watch a movie in your room,“ Cas suggested to break the silence that had been lingering between them for the last few minutes. The angel didn’t change his usual serious tone, so Dean let out a chuckle when he thought about that it sounded more like a threatening order than a suggestion to spend some time with a friend.

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked up from his book to face the angel. “Oh we should?“ he asked in a mocking voice, but Cas just curled his lips into a tiny crooked smile.

“Yes we should,“ he said, this time in a less monotone voice, and sat down on the table just next to Dean with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “I’ve been watching Lucifer for the last few days non-stop, some distraction could be useful. And I’d like to spend this distraction with you, Dean.“ He stared down at Dean with piercing blue eyes and suddenly Dean had the weird feeling that it was more of an order than a friendly request. He felt his adam’s apple bob when he swallowed, unsure if Cas‘ tone was making him uncomfortable or aroused. Both strange things to think about, really.

Dean mentally swept away these thoughts and swore to keep them locked. That wasn't how he wanted to see Cas. The angel was his friend, not a drunk chick in a bar he wanted to pin down on his mattress the moment they entered his room. But pinning down the angel was an interesting thought… Dean shook his head. What exactly was going on in his mind right now?!

“Yeah sure, let's watch a movie in my room,“ he answered and stood up from his chair, wondering about how strange his own voice rang in his ears, “I’ll be right there, jus’ grabbing some beers. You go and start something on Netflix.“

“Sure Dean, see you in a minute.“ Cas slowly stretched these words on his tongue and nodded, a moment later he was gone off to Dean’s room in the bunker. The Winchester just watched him walk and for a second his gaze wandered down to Cas‘ firm ass, that moved so nicely in his pants… Dean shook his head. What. The. Fuck. Was going on here? He felt like some feral instinct had kicked in and now he couldn’t take his eyes off the angel, not to mention his already half-hard member down in his pants. Dean’s only hope was that he would be able to keep his hands off the angel when they were alone in his room.

 

When Dean entered his room with two bottles of beer in his hands and a bag of popcorn tucked under his arms, Cas was already sprawled on his bed with the TV remote between his fingers. Dean would’ve been lying if he tried to say his eyes didn’t linger on Cas’ toned body for a second or two too long, but images of the angel leaning down on Dean on his mattress flooded his mind. Dean shivered at the pure thought. How was he supposed to keep calm with the angel right next to him, mere centimeters once Dean had laid down on the bed?

But Dean decided to keep it cool. He did his best to smile unsuspiciously, but what he got in return was Cas’ lips curled into a taunting smirk, as if there was something naughty on the angel’s mind. Dean almost choked on thin air. Was Cas really trying to tease him? No, not Cas, not the innocent, cute, dorky angel Castiel. Dean just had an especially horny day and was imagining things. He really had to take a trip to the bathroom later to get some release...

_Damnit Dean, keep it cool._

Dean placed both the popcorn and the beer on the bedside shelf and laid next to the angel, not making eye contact of course, and looked over to his flat-screen TV.

“So what are we watching?” he asked when he saw the TV was still not turned on.

Castiel shuffled a little bit closer to Dean, just close enough to touch the hunter’s side, and without a word the angel leaned in to place a light kiss on Dean’s lips. The thin thread of patience Dean had carefully tried to keep intact was violently ripped to shreds when he felt those surprisingly soft lips wrap around his own and he placed his hand into the angel’s dishevelled dark hair to subconsciously comb through it. A tiny purr of pleasure left his mouth into the kiss and he could feel how Cas smiled a proud grin against his lips.

Dean hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, he looked into Cas’ blue gaze darkened with an animalistic lust. This wasn’t the innocent, dorky angel Dean had eaten breakfast with this morning; what Dean was seeing at that moment was the warrior of heaven, a powerful creature that knew he could have anything he wanted. Castiel was suddenly so dominant and confident how Dean only knew him on the battlefield, yet never had believed he’d be like in the bedroom. But when the hunter looked into those lust-darkened eyes, all he felt was deep arousal squirming through his body.

He’d been in total agony trying to suppress his torturing desire for the angel, and now he was flushed together with Castiel’s muscled body, it was better than anything Dean could ever dream of. Cas licked across the hunter’s bottom lip in a messy hot kiss and _wow_ did he know how to use that tongue. Wanton teeth scraped over the skin of Dean’s mouth and bit down playfully, while Dean let his hands wander over the small of Cas’ back down to the beautiful curve of his round ass. Cas vocalized a content hum before he started to nibble on the spot right below Dean’s ear, causing the hunter to muffle some unintelligible nothings.

One of Cas’ hands slipped under Dean’s shirt to find shivering skin that savoured every almost unnoticeably light touch as much as rough fingernails scraping the damp flesh. Dean felt like melting clay under Cas’ confidently moving hands, complying to each pull and push the angel had in store following the messy kisses Cas placed over his jaw down to his neck. Soon those open-mouthed contacts turned to grow roughly, leaving behind red marks of ownership.

“You are wearing too much, Dean. Undress,” Cas ordered in a rough manner and for a second Dean was surprised by the serious tone, but just a moment later he saw the raw lust in Cas’ almost pitch black eyes and felt arousal growing in his stomach. He didn't know that side of Cas, but it certainly was something Dean was eager to explore. He _wanted_ to be treated roughly, he wanted to be ordered around and more than anything he wanted to be taken by Cas, and Cas only.

Dean stood up from the bed to obediently follow what he’d been told, slipping out of the flannel he was wearing, when Cas whistled at him.

“Make a show out of it,” Cas told him with an appreciating nod in his direction. Dean’s only reaction was to immediately comply. It was something in Castiel’s voice, or maybe in his eyes, that felt so dominating to Dean that the utter need to be obedient controlled Dean’s body since the moment he had sensed Cas radiating this strange lust.

His eyes fixed on the angel Dean crossed his arms in front of his body and grabbed the hem of his shirt to slowly pull it over his chest, exposing the well-toned abdomen beneath. With his prominent muscles flexing he let the shirt slip down to the ground. Almost dramatically Dean swiped his right hand over his body down to the faint path of hair that led from his navel down to what was covered by his jeans. 

Through an appreciating hum Cas ordered him to continue. The angel let his eyes wander over the exposed skin of his partner and feeling Castiel’s sheer gaze touch him in this far from innocent way turned Dean’s legs into pudding, trembling under his weight.

Slowly Dean opened the zipper with shivering fingers, just a moment later his jeans hit the ground. 

“All of it,” growled Castiel with a confident smirk and sandpaper rough voice, as if his patience was almost slipping. Like a carnivore watching his prey Cas’ eyes shimmered in a strange ice blue light, something Dean only knew from when an angel tipped into their grace. Was that what Cas was doing? Using his angel mojo?

Dean swallowed under the simple reminder of how terrific Castiel really was. This was no chick from a bar, he was an actual angel, powerful and vicious. For the first time in his life Dean actually was the weaker partner, with Cas being the one in control.

And god damnit if that didn't send a wave of hot excitement through Dean’s body.

Dean didn't have to think twice before his underwear slipped down to his ankles. What it uncovered drew a low voiced, pleased chuckle from the angel on the bed.

“You're beautiful, Dean,” Castiel rasped with his lips turned into a pleased smile. “Come here,” he ordered more clearly.

Of course Dean obliged immediately. It wasn't just because Castiel was powerful and could take whatever he demanded any moment, but because Dean _wanted_ to give him control. Dean wanted to please him and more than anything in the world he wanted to do whatever Castiel told him with that arousingly dark voice of his. 

So Dean crawled back on the bed to press his body against the angel, requesting a hot kiss Castiel was eager to give. When Cas rested his broad hands on Dean’s shivering skin, he complemented it with a pleased hum.

It was strange for Dean to be naked when Cas was still fully dressed, because in a way it made the hunter so vulnerable, even weak. But exactly that difference in display of power was what made it all so interesting, a need to be controlled Dean just had to give in.

“Tell me what you want, Dean,” Cas insisted under a series of kisses he pressed against Dean’s neck with an arm wrapped around the hunter’s waist. Dean only felt his face burn like hellfire at the angel’s question. What should he answer? More than anything he wanted to please, he wanted to see and touch and kiss. And Dean couldn't admit it, but he wanted to be taken.

“I want you,” he confessed with his own voice sounding strangely rough in his ears. Castiel responded with a confident smile and let their lips slide together in a messy contact.

“Tell me more,” Cas chuckled and softly caressed Dean’s uncovered back. Smooth, naked skin met suit pants and button-down shirt where Dean’s body melted into Castiel’s, lips and tongues intermingling to taste the other, just to break contact and feel panting hot breath against their faces. To Dean, it was like a dream.

“I…” Dean tried to answer, “I need you to take me.” Cas grabbed him more roughly with the hand he had wrapped around the hunter and answered with a patient smirk. 

“Please,” Dean breathed.

Castiel gave a light chuckle in response. “That’s good,” the angel murmured, “Saying ‘please’ when you need something is good. Of course I will take you, if that’s what you want, Dean.” Cas emphasized Dean’s name to send a shiver through the hunter’s spine and held his gaze to look deep into Dean’s eyes. Dean barely felt how he half-subconsciously gulped when those pools of blue focused on him.

“But first,” Castiel smirked, “You should give me something.” The angel guided his free hand down to the fly of his pants and slowly opened the zipper. Then he took Dean’s chin between his fingers to press a deep but short kiss on Dean’s lips. “Use your mouth,” he ordered with a shimmer of angelic ice blue grace in his eyes.

Dean didn't even hesitate when he went down to free Cas’ crotch from his pants. He carefully pulled away the layers of jeans and underwear to uncover the already hard cock beneath. Dean rested his gaze on it for a moment just to take in how _fucking beautiful_ and incredibly hot Cas looked like that. Not only was his organ more than Dean had ever expected, but the faint curls of black hair down there just fitted it perfectly. Dean liked it shaven, but this… On Cas, it seemed even better. It wasn't just that though. Cas was still in full clothing, only his cock out, but with Dean already naked it felt like a strangely arousing power play. Dean wanted more, he wanted to be vulnerable in front of his angel and to be roughly manhandled in any way that would please Castiel. The sheer thought made him breathe heavily.

Dean slowly went down to wrap his lips around the tip of Cas’ cock, drawing a relishing guttural moan from the angel’s throat. He steadily moved his head to take in the tender flesh, as Castiel placed his hands in Dean’s dark blond locks to scrape his nails across the scalp in rhythm with the the angel’s gorgeous noises.

When Dean pressed his mouth down to the base of Cas’ shaft, restraining his gag reflex and with watery eyes, he could swear he heard Cas clench his teeth the same ways he flexed his knuckles to grab the strands of Dean’s hair so tightly it almost hurt.

It only took a few slow moves and some faster ones to quickly turn Cas’ dusky groans into a worshipping sequence of Dean’s name and some enochian words that sounded highly like curses. And Dean enjoyed each and every of the lovely melodies.

“Enough,” Castiel growled calmly though his tensed jaw and slightly pulled Dean’s hair to release himself from the grip of the hunter’s tongue. “You did well,” the angel smirked when he took Dean into another kiss.

“Thank you for letting me,” Dean panted into the heavy air between their faces. Castiel answered with an acknowledging smile in response, as he ran his hands though the blond’s hair. He really seemed proud with the way Dean obliged to his commands, and something deep in Dean’s guts told him he'd done a good job. It just felt exciting to the hunter, like something he really enjoyed doing. Yes, he enjoyed following orders, especially when they came from Cas.

“Now why don't we get you your reward,” said Castiel, words that made Dean almost whimper. But when Cas gently stroked his fingertips over Dean’s back down to the cheeks of his ass, he couldn't keep in a small whine anymore and his whole body vibrated in joyful anticipation.

Castiel got close to Dean’s ear, warm breath meeting the blush-tinted skin. “You said you wanted to be taken, right?” 

Dean couldn’t decide whether he should melt or freeze, but even if he tried to struggle, he was under Castiel’s full control. The hands that travelled skillfully over his back felt enthralling, every touch of brisk fingertips gave away sparks deep into his skin. Dean wasn’t sure what Cas did and if his soft touches were amplified with angel grace that made them feel tingly all over Dean’s body, but either way he just never wanted it to stop.

“I need to stretch you,” Cas whispered when he stopped his movements down at Dean’s bottom. He traced a finger over Dean’s hole, causing the hunter to whimper in pleasure and quickly nod in consent. “Do you have lube?” the angel asked simply, but somehow that question made Dean’s cheeks flush red. Of course he did.

Dean stretched over to the bedside shelf where the long forgotten beer and popcorn stood and got a small bottle out of the lower drawer. He handed it over to Cas, who thanked him with a smile that could vaporize hearts and squeezed a good portion of it onto his fingers, coated them thoroughly in the transparent slime. Cas didn’t wait to reach back down to Dean’s cheeks, and when the cold contact met his entrance, Dean couldn’t help but flinch. The first finger went in smoothly, though Dean had to flex his teeth under the unfamiliar feeling of being filled in such a place. He breathed out a constrained groan, unable to hold in the lewd sounds that fled his throat. It took a while for them to prepare, but when Cas was able to slip in three fingers down to the last knuckle at once and Dean could only process swearwords anymore, the angel pulled back his hand for the hunter to whine vigorously. 

“Please,” Dean whimpered, “I want to look at you when you do it.” After a deep breath he corrected himself: “When you do _me_.”

With his lips twisted into a slant smirk, Cas just agreed silently. He gently pushed Dean into the right direction on the bed until the angel covered him with his body, facing each other with foreheads touching as Castiel slid their tongues together in a coarse motion.

“Can you…” Dean whispered with his eyes held on the angel, “ _Please_ undress too.” The lecherous smile Cas had been wearing religiously up until this moment shifted into a wolfish grin. He nodded subtly and after pushing his tongue into a shared brash kiss, he got up from the bed to shed out of his clothes. Dean savoured every glance he could get of Cas’ staggeringly good looking body and he thanked every deity he knew for the luck of seeing him like that. 

Taut muscles flexed when Castiel got back to Dean. He wrapped his hands around Dean’s calves to push back his legs into a bent position and get up his bottom to have a way to his entrance, even with the hunter laying on his back. With Dean’s feet on both his sides, Cas aligned his swollen cock with the loosely stretched hole. Again Cas took the bottle of lube to cover both himself and Dean’s opening with the slick lubricant, not to be uncommented by Dean’s most lovely noises. With a moan in unison from both of them he shoved in the head, and with another sharp inhale from Dean the hunter’s hole swallowed him fully.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Dean gasped almost painfully at the burning sting of being filled up by Castiel’s not-so-small member. When he looked up, the angel’s eyes were filled with the bluish-white glow of powerful grace. Castiel’s steady breath quickly turned into a growl as he set a rhythmic pace, thrusting deeply into his partner and drawing out rapidly again, repeating the process over and over, each time feeling a bit harder to Dean. And hard was just what Dean needed _badly._

Cas pushed words through his clenched teeth in a hard language Dean didn't understand and could only assume was enochian, and the angel’s eyes started to emit a shining pure light that painted him in the image of the vicious celestial entity he really was. As he thrusted down unto Dean to press their sweat-heated bodies together, black wings shot out from his back to cover both of them under a drape of darkness. The angel had lost the last of his human appearance as the seraphic being locked his lips together with Dean’s in a kiss that felt like a thousand needles piercing through the entirety of Dean’s nerves and drawing him into a state of lustful trance that only knew _deeper_ and _more_.

The angel took Dean into his muscled arms and Dean suddenly felt like flying while everything in his body throbbed for friction, and Dean couldn’t tell anymore if he wasn't actually raised into air. His mind could barely process that the feral groans filling the room weren't only produced by the seraph, but echoed through Dean’s own straining vocal chords. He didn't know how audible they were in the bunker, but it didn't matter. He couldn't hold back the moans he made even if he still had control over what his body did without asking him for consent. He just _needed_ to clench his legs and arms around his angel and he _needed_ to make the loudest sounds his mouth could create. Like a musical duet the seraph above him groaned in pleasure together with the hunter, and Dean could feel by the way the angel filled him up that he was accelerating his pace with each deep stroke.

Fine beads of sweat rolled down Dean’s forehead as he looked up to the angel’s passionately glowing eyes. With a final ear shattering groan Castiel threw back his head in an almost painful looking move and thrusted deeply into Dean, filling the hunter with his liquid release. The urgent stroke vibrating every inch of Dean’s tensed body gave him the final push over the edge, having Dean spill his own come over himself and the angel’s abdomen with a force Dean had never known before. As his own breath calmed, he watched the luminous light of Cas’ eyes fade away to leave behind the familiar blue. Both of them fell down onto the bed, drenched in sweat and covered by a blanket of coal black wings. 

It took moments, minutes even, for them to fully process what they had done. Exhaustion washed over Dean like a night’s cold rain after a sunny spring day, clearing his mind but leaving his body in ache. With all the strength he had left in his weary limbs he cuddled himself to Cas, taking the angel into his arms and caressing his scruffed dark hair while whispering sweet melodies against his scalp.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas rasped with worn dark voice.

“No need to thank me,” Dean chuckled, “You did most of the work. And it was great.” Cas just gave away a satisfied sigh.

“I wasn't supposed to use that much of my grace. Or use it at all,” the angel murmured against Dean’s chest, “But it felt so good and I don't know what came over me.”

“You did great, Cas,” Dean smiled into the other’s hair, “You should get some rest.”

“You too, Dean.”

“I’m not going anywhere, don't worry,” the hunter yawned and placed a soft kiss into Castiel’s ruffled locks. He curled his arms around his angel and just felt fully entranced under the protection of the strong seraph wings. For the first time in a long while he was completely happy and without doubt on his mind. All he wanted was to enjoy the moment, nestled together with Cas’ warm, heavy body.

But when Dean was just about to drift away into blissful dreams, a hard knock hit the door from outside.

“Dean, we need to talk,” he heard his brother say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has to find out what exactly that potion did to them, but when he tries, he gets distracted again.

“What is it, Sammy?” Dean leaned into the door he held open only a slit wide enough to look outside, so Sam couldn't see the naked angel snoozing behind him on the bed covered under his wings.

“Dean, you’re wearing your shirt inside out,” Sam stated with an amused smile.

“Yeah I just took a nap.”

Sam snorted a short chuckling laughter and patted Dean on his shoulder. “Yeah right. You two weren't exactly silent. I know Cas is in there. Congrats by the way.”

A red tint found its way onto Dean’s freckle-sprinkled face and with a bashful cough the older Winchester stepped outside to carefully close the door behind him.

“Be quiet, okay?” he snubbed at his brother, “Cas’s exhausted, he needs the rest.” He placed his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose and let out a defeated sigh.

“Measured by the sound he's been making I understand that,” Sam chuckled, but when he caught Dean’s furied expression, he stopped midways into his amusement. 

“Anyway,” Sam coughed, “That's exactly what I wanted to talk about.”

Dean furrowed his brows and gave him a disbelieving look. “You wanna talk about Cas an’ me?”

“Not really, it's something else,” Sam tried to explain, “But it might’ve caused it. You see, Gabriel and I were cleaning up the storage room and he accidentally broke one of the sealed potions. Some things happened and… well, I think it could’ve been a love spell or something like that.”

“You banged an archangel?”

Sam just gave an embarrassed laugh in response. “What? No! I mean… Yeah I did, but anyway, maybe that's why you and Cas…”

A second of awkward silence and Dean raising both his eyebrows doubtfully went over and Sam licked over his bottom lip in an attempt of rediscovering what he really wanted to say.

“I knew something was different,” Dean snapped his fingers, “I wasn't myself, Sammy.”

“So, uhm… You didn't want to?”

“Of course I did,” Dean snarled, “Cas is great and don't ya think I can't see how you look at us together. But usually I got myself under control, not to mention him. He was like a different person.”

“Maybe that's just how he is in bed,” Sam joked and shrugged, met by a skin-piercing deadly look from his brother. 

“I’m so not gonna talk about this,” Dean rasped. 

“Yeah but I think we should do some research and find out if we're cursed or how to reverse the spell.”

“So what? Your angel breaks the bottle, you do the homework,” Dean answered, even though Sam didn't find it quite as logical as his brother did. _His angel_ sounded strange in his ears, like an off-key melody he was supposed to recognise. 

“I’m gonna take care of _my angel_ now, okay Sammy?”, Dean rasped and without another word or giving Sam the opportunity to object, he went back inside and forcefully closed the door behind himself. Sam sighed. Apparently all the work was his now.

~~

Sam sat at the table in the war room, at least a dozen books and almost as many Men of Letters documents messily spread over the surface in front of him. It was surprisingly difficult to find records of a specific potion, mostly because there were hundreds of them stored only in the bunker, not counting the ones Men of Letters had collected in their other facilities. It made Sam wonder why they had never thought about using any of them on a hunt and he made a mental note to do more research on spellwork later.

About two hours passed until Sam allowed himself to take a break from his unfruitful work. Deciding to get a drink and maybe heat up some leftovers, he headed to the kitchen, before he felt some strange energy drifting towards him from down the corridor. He might as well go see it, just in case something happened. It could always be Gabriel had knocked over another magical object while clearing his room (Sam didn’t fully approve of Gabriel doing that by himself, but he really needed to find out what this potion did).

But when Sam went down the hallway, an inexplicable power drew him to a specific room: The one where Lucifer was held. Sam swallowed and took a deep breath before he considered entering. He knew Lucifer couldn’t do a thing since he was in that vessel Crowley had prepared for him, and besides that he was properly chained. But it still was _Lucifer_ , after all.

Eventually Sam stopped thinking and just went in. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew it probably was either the potion leading him in or another magical power, maybe even Lucifer’s own. He had to resist the urge, and yet he couldn’t. The need to see Lucifer hit him like a primal instinct, and when he finally took the step inside, he almost rushed.

“Sam.” When Lucifer said it, it wasn't just a name, it was a plea and a prayer of hope ringing through the room and ricocheting as an echo from the walls and inside Sam’s head. Sam hated looking for Lucifer, because every time he went into his room, the fallen angel never brought any kind of anger towards him. Lucifer should be pissed, he should be filled with rage, mocking like he did with Dean and the others, even his brothers, but when it came to Sam instead he was just _sorry_. 

“Hey Lucifer,” Sam answered nervously. _Hey Lucifer_ was such a ridiculous and absurd thing to say, Sam wondered what his life had come to. He didn't even know what he wanted here, or what he was supposed to say, to talk about with _the devil_ , a creature he shared more history with than with any other. He could feel it though, the longing, the utter need to touch him, to have his warm skin pressed against his own and devour him in messy movements. 

_It's just the potion_ , Sam reminded himself.

Lucifer, sitting patiently in his chair with chains around his neck, hands and feet holding him in place, broke a nonchalant smirk. 

“You can feel it too, can't you, Sam,” the _Morning Star_ said calmly. It was no question, but a simple statement. Sam decided only to nod, since he suddenly felt uncomfortable in his own body, unsure what to do with his hands or whether he should sit down. It was strange how this potion could alter his perception. Lucifer’s vessel was still the same, still Nick, or what had been Nick back when he was alive, but all of it seemed to _glow_ with energy. His eyes emanating with an eerily warm blue, only showing love and forgiveness and a promise of affection Sam felt his whole being long for.

_It's. Just. The. Potion._ Sam repeated like a psalm in his head.

“You know we're both under a magical effect, do you?” Lucifer said with sorrow, as if it was his fault. Sam never understood why Lucifer took special care when it came to him, and it gave him the feeling like Sam was more than just a vessel. Even back when Sam had agreed for Lucifer to possess him, the archangel asked for his consent three times, just to be sure Sam knew what he wanted. If he just needed to take his vessel, that wouldn't have been necessary. Somehow Lucifer cared.

“Yes, I know,” Sam stated, “You can blame your brother.”

Lucifer sighed. “Why is Gabriel even here?” The angel furrowed his brows and looked down at his hands before his gaze went up to Sam again. “It doesn't matter,” he said without giving Sam a chance to answer, “Why are _you_ here, Sam?”

Sam shrugged uncommittedly. “Felt like it.”

The archangel’s expression became one of concern. “You should go.”

“Normally you're glad to see me.”

“I am an _archangel_ , Sam,” Lucifer uttered as if that word alone could explain anything, “Consent is very much my thing. Being under the effect of a spell isn't what I would call consent per se,” Lucifer said with serious emphasis, but Sam could hear the instability in his voice. He was restraining himself. If the spell worked on Gabriel, it wouldn't stop for Lucifer. Sam was already here, it was too late to go back now, in a matter of minutes they wouldn't get their hands off each other.

_Just go. It's just the potion_ , Sam tried to tell himself, but he couldn't. He simply couldn't walk away when there was an angel with stunning blue eyes, scruffy blond hair and a forceful grace radiating from his body _chained_ in front of him. Instead, Sam took a step forward and looked down on him, standing so close their knees almost touched if there weren't two careful centimeters of air between them.

“I’m not Gabriel. I usually don't long for my other half in such an… _animal_ way.” Lucifer swallowed, his eyes wandering over Sam’s body with an expression that was completely new. It seemed _raw_.

“Usually,” Sam repeated the word carefully.

“You can still go,” Lucifer suggested, but Sam shook his head and got closer, their legs finally brushing against each other, giving both of them a feeling of completion they hadn’t felt in ages.

“You know I can't.”

And with that, their eyes hooked up, gazes intermingled and Sam felt his own breath quicken as his heart flailed against his ribcage and he bent down to Lucifer, lips clashing together like tidal waves, needy and unsure and _right_. Without further thought Sam’s hands wandered into the blond strands of hair, tugging on them roughly while Lucifer strained against his chains in a breathless attempt to get closer to the hunter. As he felt the two tips of Lucifer’s tongue playing with his own, Sam couldn’t hold back a slight smile. Tempting fantasies about what this beautifully forked tongue could do flashed his mind, some of which they definitely had to try. Second doubts about “but he's the devil” and “what would Dean say” buried in the back of Sam’s head were drowned out by how good the tingling sensation of Lucifer’s chapped lips felt against his own, how his musky scent tainted the air, how Sam’s fingers brushed over his rough skin as they wandered down over the slight stubble on his cheeks.

Catching a breath Sam pulled back, mere centimeters parting their faces, panting, hazel eyes staring into blue ones. Lucifer pulled a smirk.

“Are you sure, Sam?” he asked genuinely, even though he must've known Sam wasn’t able to deny him any contact at this point, the Winchester himself starving for the simplest touch.

“I _need_ you,” Sam breathed, not as an empty romantic phrase, but as a plea every fiber of his body was begging for, while only his mouth was able to vocalize it. Even so his eyes told the same story as well as each twitch of muscles as he held himself back from mindlessly devouring the other. The pleasant tone of these words going right through Lucifer had him smile a confidently crooked almost-grin, one that Sam hadn't seen since they brought Lucifer to the bunker.

Sam lowered himself down onto the chair to sit on Lucifer’s lap, placed his hands on the nape of the archangel’s neck and drew him into a sloppy kiss, breath and saliva and tongues melting into each other. If Lucifer’s hands weren’t held down by heavily warded chains, he surely would’ve ran them uncontrollably over Sam’s back, but in their compromised position he could only place them on the hunter’s thighs. Which really wasn’t a worse alternative. It didn’t take long - or maybe it did, Sam had lost all sense of time at this point - for them to mindlessly start to grind against each other. Suddenly Sam understood what Lucifer had meant when he claimed for this to be an _animal_ way of longing.

They changed quickly from closing their eyes to relish on the feeling of touch alone to drowning in each other’s gazes, deep and ravening and feral to a point where it seemed inhuman, but felt unnaturally good. Sam couldn’t possibly describe it in words, though he felt so high he assumed he could never come down from his ecstasy again. His mind was fully intoxicated with Lucifer’s inebriant scent, making him unable to press out anything but the muffled moan of the archangel’s name.

Rubbing and grinding their lower parts together, Sam let his hands fall from Lucifer’s neck and get down to the hem of his shirt, improvidently slipping them under and touching the tight flesh of Lucifer’s sides, pressing a content breath out of the angel. After his fingers lingered there for a while, gripping and pulling on Lucifer’s skin, he let them move down further to the angel’s waistband, tugging on it incautiously. Lucifer hummed in consent and willingly pushed himself up into the hunter. Sam knew he could barely undress Lucifer while he was chained, but he could do other things. In a sleazy attempt he opened the zipper and pulled away Lucifer’s jeans, and for a second he stared down at the visible bulge in the angel’s underwear, until he traced his fingers over it, causing Lucifer to give him a breathless hiss of pleasure. Sam didn’t think twice before he dragged out Lucifer’s swollen member, the sight of which had Sam messily lick over his own lips and swallow hard against the hot feeling pooling down in his stomach. All he felt was utter and pure _need_ , answered by Lucifer’s confident smirk as their eyes met again and the angel saw the slight embarrassment painting Sam’s face healthily pink. Sam couldn’t turn back at this point, if he did he’d die of frustration, but he suddenly became aware of what they were doing. He was about to take the devil. He never thought saying yes to Lucifer would turn out to be doing _this_.

Discarding any thought of doubt, Sam wrapped his hand around the thick shaft and started twisting tightly, getting his archangel to stain the air with vigorous groans of Sam’s name like a blaspheming prayer for release. Yes, what they did was _animal_.

When Lucifer managed to regain some of his senses, still unable to control his breath while Sam worked on his member, he started fumbling on the fly of Sam’s jeans with the hand he could move best due to his chains and after some of Sam’s help he handled to free the hunter’s bottom from both pants and underwear, letting them slip down enough to uncover him. Lucifer gave him a devilish smile as Sam slid closer and ground himself against the angel in a messy try to press their groins together, giving Lucifer the opportunity to place his hands on Sam’s naked ass. Sam reached down to wrap his fingers around their cocks, thrusting them together vibrantly and as their lips met again in a thirsty kiss, he forced out some gasping moans from both of them.

“Sam, _please_ ,” was everything Lucifer could breathe out, but his pleading eyes and muffled groans told Sam all he had to know and he was certain they couldn’t get what they needed with Lucifer tied to his chair. Sam had to get him free. Reluctantly he pulled himself away from the archangel to get the keys from their place on the wall where they were hanging, and while Sam still stood he quickly unbuttoned his flannel shirt and kicked off his jeans. He hurried over to Lucifer and let the key sink into the hole of his chains, and with a tiny click they flung open, first the ones around his feet, then his hands and lastly the big collar holding his head in place. With a smirk Lucifer rubbed the red marks around his wrists and stated a quiet “Thank you” before he fell back into Sam’s arms, stealing a deep kiss from the Winchester. 

Sam wasted no time and got Lucifer out of his shirt, came down to his knees to pull the angel’s pants to his ankles in a swift motion. He didn't hesitate to run his hands up the sides of Lucifer’s legs and stop at his ass, gripping him tight and dragging him closer. Planting open-mouthed kisses all over Lucifer’s thighs and up to his abdomen, he circled around his middle and had the archangel tremble in agonizing suspense. After nibbling on Lucifer’s damp skin a while longer, Sam finally decided to let his lips hover over the tip of the angel’s penis. He carefully touched it with his tongue before he slipped his mouth over it, drawing in the shaft while Lucifer vocalized a guttural groan and buried his fingers in Sam’s long brown hair, forcing the hunter to move. Sam sloppily sucked him in, took the whole length down until his nose touched the archangel’s skin. He choked slightly and felt his eyes water, but Lucifer’s grunting moans and the firm grip on Sam’s head were enough to motivate him to keep going. With spit slicking Lucifer’s cock properly Sam started to move, forcing a pleased hiss from the angel every time his tip hit against the back of Sam’s throat. After a while Sam felt Lucifer thrust more violent, unable to restrain himself from vigorously fucking down into the hunter’s mouth, giving him no opportunity to breathe. Sam quickly pulled away, not only to catch some air, but also because he couldn't have Lucifer coming just yet. They weren't even nearly done. 

Sam moved up again and wrapped his hands around Lucifer’s arms to get him into a needy kiss before his lips went down to the angel’s neck and he let his hands roam over Lucifer’s back to his ass.

“Want me to take you?” Sam murmured with gravel-rough voice as he nibbled along Lucifer’s shoulders. 

“Please,” Lucifer answered with a wolfish grin and Sam couldn’t tell how he did it, but the archangel knew precisely how to pronounce this pure word in a way that made it sound like the most sinful promise. But then again, he was the devil after all.

With a skillful push Sam turned Lucifer around, pressed the angel’s back against his stomach while his hard cock lay tightly against the marvellous curve above Lucifer’s ass. Sam continued planting brisk lips over Lucifer’s neck down to his shoulder blades as his hands found the angel’s nipples and started rubbing over them, before he took them between thumb and index finger to get some deep moans out of Lucifer. The archangel didn’t hesitate to reach around and grab Sam’s length, his hand tight around the base, and started rubbing. In a matter of seconds precome gushed out of the tip and Lucifer did his best to use it in order to slick Sam’s dick. Meanwhile Sam worked his way down to Lucifer’s ass, spreading the buttcheeks and hovering the middle finger of his left hand over the hole. When he touched the entrance carefully, Lucifer groaned a gratified moan and pushed himself back against it. Sam guided his other hand to Lucifer’s lips and let him suck on the fingers, making them properly wet so he could go down and lube the hole and his cock with the archangel’s saliva. After he took care everything was duly soaked, he started stretching Lucifer, causing him to hiss through clenched teeth as he buried his nails in Sam’s sides. 

It took a few minutes before Sam could easily slip three fingers in and he decided Lucifer was ready to take his cock, so he moistened his length again and aligned it with Lucifer’s entrance, shoved it in slowly for the angel’s hole to swallow him down to the base while both of them filled the room with almost feral, deep groans. Sam’s member felt like it was on fire, hot and stimulatingly sensual as Lucifer’s muscles clenched around him tightly and made him shiver under the excessive pleasure it ignited in his body. It was almost unbearable. Almost.

After some careful adjusting, Sam took a deep breath to collect himself and started moving against the angel. Lucifer propped his hands on the back of the chair in front of him to support his weight as he rhythmically pushed into Sam, unintelligible moans leaving his mouth like wordless prayers to his lover. Eager hands ran over the archangel’s back, gripped his hips, wandered down to his cheeks, his legs, and up to his shoulder blades again - Sam just couldn’t get enough of Lucifer’s skin, couldn’t touch enough of his flesh at once, so he pulled him closer for the angel to be pressed tightly against Sam’s stomach and chest, wrapped one arm around Lucifer’s torso and the other going down to his length thrusting to the melody of their bodies clashing together and inhuman groans being released from their lips as gasping breaths.

They moved and shifted and melted into each other with sweat and body heat filling the damp air as Sam felt the heat of his incoming climax pool down in his stomach, pressing vigorously in a plea for relief. Even Lucifer’s cock throbbing in his right hand seemed to swell even more, precome flowing like a river over Sam’s grasping fingers. They were both so close they could almost taste it. Sam’s hips began to stutter erratically, the hunter unable to keep a consistent pace as his orgasm came closer, just one more thrust…

Sam howled a low-pitched, ferocious groan and threw back his head, both eyes wide open as the last intense bursts came to a convulsive end and his come painted Lucifer’s insides white. Under the forceful movements of Sam’s body the archangel himself moaned loudly, and with his fingers gripping the chair in front almost violently, he came in unison with his lover. Both of them out of breathe and energy slumped down to the floor after Sam slipped out carefully. Taking in deep gasps of air, Sam pulled Lucifer closer with a breathless chuckle, ignoring the sweat soaking both of them as he gently stroked over the archangel’s chest.

“That’s some interesting research you’re doing there, Sam,” he heard a familiar voice say in a mocking tone as the door fell shut. Sam looked up as the realisation crept onto his face and he quickly reached for his pants, all of his bliss suddenly washed away.

“Oh shit, Gabe,” he exclaimed as he jumped up and hastily pulled his jeans over his legs. Lucifer didn’t bother, he just grinned at the other archangel and stretched his arms to let out a elongated yawn.

“Long time no see, little brother,” he chuckled at Gabriel, “Did you have fun with Sam too?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'll try to update soon. Ily ♡


End file.
